Roses of Memory
by animejuliet
Summary: RICEBALLEKELLY'S NEW ACCOUNT. REVISED, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!After a fight with Drew, May runs off only to be kidnapped. She escapes but there is a huge price to pay. Years later at May meets up with everyone not having any idea who they and none of them realizing who she is. Contestshipping, Hoennshipping, and more! "All you children who love stories,come gather round."


**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**First off, I want to apologize to everyone who favorite and reviewed this fanfiction. Yes, this is my fanfiction, back when I was still 'riceballekelly' I wrote the original but I switched accounts so I am now posting the story on this account. For reasons I can't get rid of the old one so I will say this now to everyone, IAM NOT PLAGERIZING SINCE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL WORK! Thank you. Again I am sorry, no words can express how sorry I am for the long hiatus but now I'm back. **

**Summary: After a fight with Drew, May runs off only to be kidnapped. She escapes but there is a huge price to pay. Years later at May meets up with everyone not having any idea who they and none of them realizing who she is. Meanwhile trouble is brewing as an ancient evil starts to rise leading to an ancient prophecy. Secrets revealed, hearts broken, ancient powers awakened, and wedding bells? **

"**All you children who love stories come, gather round!"**

**Chapter One**

**Trouble**

"Skitty use blizzard," said May wearily. Tired sapphire eyes watched apprehensively as Skitty unleashed it's attack. She sighed closing her eyes, trying to block the oncoming migraine.

'_Two ribbons, just two more ribbons and then we'll be qualified to enter the Grand Festival,'_ she thought tiredly.

"You're not seriously even considering using that move _again_ in the contest are you May? It's pathetic."

May's eyes snapped opened and she fought back a groan, cursing her luck before turning reluctantly to face the speaker.

"Why hello to you to Drew," she sweetly. '_Great, just the person I wanted to see,' _she thought sarcastically, internally rolling her eyes. Drew glared at her, pursing his lips at her overly sweet tone. Behind him stood a Solidad, a look of concern on her face, and Harley, who just looked bored. By some twist of fate the four of them ran into each other as they were traveling around Johto and decided to travel together. Well Solidad, May, and Drew did, Harley just invited himself along much to the annoyance of a certain green haired coordinator.

"Drew's right May. People from the other contests you've entered will be there and will recognize that move. It's becoming your trademark move with Skitty," said Solidad watching the brunette before with concern. As much as May loved Solidad, the older girl was like an elder sister to her; right now she wished with all her heart that she would just leave her alone.

"I know I'm just practicing," responded May with a tight smile. '_Why can't they trust me to just train on my own?' _she thought wearily. Out of the four only May had yet to get all five ribbons to enter the Johto Grand Festival and it was only a few weeks away.

"Hard to believe considering how much you spend your time eating and sleeping. Considering how _badly_ you've been performing," said Drew flicking his hair before looking at her pointedly, emerald piercing into sapphire ones.

She winced at his comment, feeling a tug at her heart. _Ouch, _that stung. May had been doing terribly in contests lately, she _knew _this but it hurt to hear someone point it out, particularly the boy she harbored feelings for. '_He doesn't have to be a jerk and emphasize it though,' _she thought sadly, feeling the first slight prickling of tears, but she held them back. She would not let them see her cry; she needed to be strong.

"Yeah May hun you need to kick it up!" exclaimed Harley cheerfully, punching his fist in the air.

"I know," said May politely. '_Can't they just leave me alone?' _she thought desperately wishing more than anything that they would let her be.

"For once Harley is right May. If your Pokémon see you failing they'll lose confidence to, if they haven't already that is," responded Drew snarkily.

"I know Drew," May said, gritting her teeth, feeling her heart break a little at his words. Couldn't they leave her alone? They told her this everyday!

Solidad realizing May was about to snap at any moment, attempted to calm her down. " May it's not that your bad it's just that you need to focus more," she said gently.

"Yeah try to concentrate more on your Pokémon, not on your beauty sleep. You'll never improve if you keep on sleeping the day away," added Harley, smirking. Oh how she wanted to just smack that stupid smirk right off his face, but she held herself back.

May sighed closing her eyes. "I know you guys you don't have to-," she started but Drew cut her off.

"No May you clearly don't!" he snapped out taking a step foreword as she took one back wincing at the tone of his voice. Not noticing. he went on.

"How do you expect to get anywhere if you don't train? You've barely been making it into semi finals of the contests, your appeal scores have plummeted, and need I go on? You'll never make it if you keep up like this. For Arceus's sake that newbie Dawn beat you! I mean even that girl Brianna has gotten all her ribbons," Drew said frustratedly crossing his arms. He looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. "The way your performing makes me wonder if you still should even be here at all."

"Are you quite done yet?" said May softly her head bent down so they couldn't see her face, fists clenched tightly at her sides. She didn't even wait for a response. "For your information I know Drew, I KNOW! I know how badly I've been doing so you don't have to keep telling me I suck because I know!" she yelled snapping her head up, shocking them all. Unconsciously they all took a step back. Tears filled her sapphire as she stared at them in anger and hurt but also heartbreak. Giving them a sad smile, her expression darkened as she turned her gaze to the ground, tears running down her face, before spinning on her heel and running into the forest. Skitty shot them a disappointed look before running off after her trainer.

Solidad felt guilt overcome her immediately. She started to take a step forward as if to follow the brunette coordinator but Drew held up his arm in front her shaking his head.

"She'll be fine Solidad. Now we'd better get inside. It's supposed to rain later," he said calmly. Solidad stood there for a moment, gazing worriedly in the direction May had run off in before nodding reluctantly and following Harley back inside.

Drew walked behind them but stopped looking over his shoulder at the place May had run through, his heart throbbing with guilt. Sighing, he fought off the urge to go and apologize to May, knowing he was doing the right thing. He was just letting his feelings get in the way of what he knew would make May a better coordinator. With one last look he followed Harley and Solidad back in.

**Back to May**

May ran through the woods choking back sobs, as tears blurred her vision her making her stumble constantly. Why? Why couldn't they see she was trying her best? And Drew. The thought of the handsome green haired coordinator making the broken pieces of her heart clench painfully, piercing her so sharply that she let out a painful gasp that sent her once again falling on to the ground.

Staring down at the ground, she watched as her tears rained down upon the cold earth. Why did she have to fall in love such a jerk? Again at the thought of Drew she winced in pain as she staggered up onto her feet shakily. Ignoring the newly gained scrapes and bruises she continued to run even as her lungs begged for air, not caring where she ended up as long as it was far away from _him_.

At last she burst through the woods, falling to her knees as she gasped for air. After regaining her breath, she repositioned herself so that she was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest before looking around.

May found herself on a grass-covered cliff overlooking the sea. Luckily she was far away from the cliffs edges. The sun was setting, casting its golden beams upon the ocean waters transforming the sapphire blue water into a deep indigo color. Despite her mood, May couldn't help but admire the beauty of the sunset. For a moment she couldn't help but smile.

"_The way your performing makes me wonder if you still should even be here at all."_

The memory felt like cold-water being poured over her, making her eyes begin to tear up again. Whimpering she buried her face between her knees, wrapping her arms around them to pull them closer to her; not noticing Skitty emerging from the forest.

Skitty cautiously walked over to her looking concerned, her heart breaking for her kind trainer. It rubbed its head against her leg, in an attempt to cheer her up. May raised her head as she looked down, smiling sadly at her pokemon before she picking Skitty up and hugging her closely.

" I'm sorry for running off like that Skitty. I just needed some space," she murmured softly, nuzzling her cheek against Skittys as she stroked her absentmindedly. Skitty nuzzled back in an attempt to comfort her trainer, licking away her tears before trying to wiggle out of her grasp. May put her down and the feline pokemon nudged her fanny pack where her other pokemon were.

May smiled at Skitty and stood up. "You want to play with everyone else don't you? Okay come on out everyone!" May said releasing all her pokemon. Immediately Skitty ran over to them making May smile before she returned to sitting down on the grass. However her pokemon sensed the sad aura enveloping their dear girl and looked pointedly at Skitty.

'_What happened Skitty and I want no detail left out!' _Glaceon snapped sharply.

Skitty sighed before relating the whole story to them all. By the end of if Blaziken looked as if he was going to kill Drew while everyone else was frowning.

'_I don't know why he goes so hard on her. Roserade says he's head over heels for her,' _sighed Beautifly sadly as everyone turned to look at her.

'_When did she tell you this?' _demanded Glaceon frowning.

'_When May lost her last competition. Roserade says she thinks Drew really cares for May as in more than a friend' _responded Beautifly softly. Blaziken snorted, crossing his arms.

_'Yeah __well he has a funny way of showing it' _he muttered angrily as everyone nodded in agreement.

'_To even suggest we would lose confidence in May, our sweet May! Why I could…I could…I'm not even going to say what I would do to that pompous grasshead!' _huffed Glaceon indignantly.

'_Its not her fault she's been sleeping so much. How is she supposed to sleep with all those weird dreams bothering her,' _grumbled Wartortle.

'_She had another one last night, I think its one of the worst ones she's had so far,' _murmured Beautifly, her face etched with concern. At this they all turned to look at their beloved friend and trainer, their gazes full of concern.

By now May had removed her signature bandana and gloves along with her fanny pack and shoes, leaving her feet bare. She pulled her hair out of its usual doggy hair pigtails making it fall gracefully above her shoulders. A warm breeze caressed her face making some her hair dance softly in the breeze. It almost made her want to fall asleep. At the thought of sleep, she frowned recounting her latest dream.

_She found herself standing in a black abyss, sensing the presence of someone next to her. However she was unable to turn her head to look at the person next to her. All she could do was stand there and watch as two glowing orbs, one golden the other silver, suddenly appear and begin to circle around her. Entranced May moved toward on of the orbs, feeling as if it was calling to her, demanding she go it. _

_The moment she before she could touch the orb, she was falling; falling and falling into the black abyss as the circling orbs became farther away from her. Suddenly her lungs were being filled with ice-cold water, choking her as she flailed around desperately trying to find something, anything to grab onto. At the last minute before the darkness consumed her, a pair of ruby red eyes appeared._

At this point May had woken up gasping for air, feeling as if she hadn't breathed in years. These dreams had been happening since she came to Johto and the only clear thing she recalled was the beautiful pair ruby eyes gazing at her. It had begun to freak her out so much so that she was scared to fall asleep lately. Which reminded her of Drew's comments on her performance, making her groan. It was then she noticed how quiet her pokemon were.

She turned to see all of them were tense, looking as if they were ready to attack at any moment. Thinking it was probably Solidad coming to check on her she sighed, beginning to stand.

"Look Solidad if that's you I really don't want to tal-…" May was cut off as she felt pain shoot through her body causing her to fall. The last thing she heard were the enraged cries of her pokemon before her world went black.

**The next day**

Drew awoke to the sound of pounding on the door. He looked at the clock and groaned out loud. The clock showed it was only six am. It was probably May. He pulled his pillow over his head hoping she would go away. She didn't, in fact the pounding only grew louder. Sighing irritably he got up, dragging himself towards the door grumpily, as Harley grumbled about getting his beauty sleep.

He groaned opening the door saying, " May what the-I mean morning officer Jenny."

Officer Jenny stood in the doorway; her posture tense, a serious expression on her face. Behind her stood Solidad, her arms wrapped tightly around her own shaking form, head bent down as the sound of sobbing escaped from her.

Alarmed Drew hurried over to her, concerned. Solidad looked up at him, tears streaming down her face before throwing herself at him, sobbing into his shoulder. Drew wrapped his arms around her, brows furrowed in concern.

He looked up at officer Jenny, a frown on his face. "What's happened? Did someone try to hurt you Solidad?" he asked worriedly directing the last question towards the trembling female in his arms. At this her sobbing to increased.

"Mr. Hayden there's no easy way to say," said Officer Jenny tensely, pausing and biting her lip as if searching to find the right words. It was Solidad who answered

" May." She whimpered quietly making Drew's frown deepen. Dread filled his heart.

" What about May Solidad?" he asked calmly, grasping her shoulders and pulling her away so her could look at her. By now Harley had joined them.

Solidad looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Nurse joy says May didn't come in at all last night. They sent someone to look for her and…" at this Solidad broke down again and Officer Jenny sighed.

" They found everything but her pokeballs at the cliffs a little ways from here. Signs show there was a struggle of some sort. I don't know how to tell you this but Mr. Hayden, your friend has been kidnapped."

**AN: Well there you go, the first rewritten chapter. I promise the next update will probably be later this afternoon of tonight. Please review and let my know what you think!**


End file.
